


please don't bite

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Jack's usually aggressive, until he isn't.





	please don't bite

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is so agressive in the musical I just needed him to be soft. 
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan's "BITE" which is kind of the opposite direction of this fic.

Davey woke up earlier than he intended. The sun was only just starting to rise, the soft glow rendering everything in the bedroom a little bit unreal. Everything was golden and fuzzy.

He was warm, maybe from the sun, which was slowly covering his body. Maybe from Jack who was half slumped over Davey's chest.

Jack was still asleep on his stomach, his mouth parted, his hair tangled, his eyelashes unfairly long. He was wearing Davey's shirt, the collar askew just enough to show one of Jack's delicate collarbones.

Davey propped himself up on his elbow to look at Jack. He was careful not to move enough to wake him up. He touched Jack's exposed collarbone lightly, his skin warm and soft. Davey ran a hand through Jack's hair, carefully detangling it. Jack sighed in his sleep, his hand tightening on Davey's hip.

Davey let himself sink back into his pillow and closed his eyes, his hand still stroking Jack's hair. He ran his thumb across the shell of Jack's ear and combed his fingers through the baby hairs at his neck.

He felt Jack stir, his thumb moving to brush across Davey's hip in slow circles. Davey stayed still a moment longer until Jack started to move away, clearly awake now. Davey sat up as Jack did, his hand moving to rest on Jack's thigh.

Jack was sitting up in the bed, blinking lazily, still not awake. Davey sat next to him, reluctant to leave the bed. The blankets draped across their legs were warm.

Jack leaned over, resting his head on Davey's bare shoulder. His hair tickled Davey's neck. Davey didn't move. Jack's head turned, his nose brushing against Davey's shoulders. Davey stiffened a little. He wasn't sure was Jack was about to do, but he expected something like a head butt. Instead he got the soft press of lips to his bare shoulder. The kiss was feather light, the only proof it happened the slight warmth from Jack's breath. Jack kept his head on Davey's shoulder for a moment longer, his arms wrapped around Davey's waist.

Davey was very still. He was used to Jack being affectionate, but never so gently. He was very physical. He preferred to bump his hip against Davey's or shove his arm, his kisses were biting and his touch was needy. He was never soft.

This was a different side of Jack. Davey laid his hands over Jack's, squeezing gently. Jack kept his head on Davey's shoulder, turning again to kiss Davey's neck. Again it was soft, and again Davey was taken aback by how gentle Jack was being.

Jack made a small noise and leaned away from Davey. He pushed the blankets off and slid out of the bed, padding off softly to the bathroom.

Davey lingered in the bed a moment, savoring the calm. He finally convinced himself to get up and make some food. He was trying to make the coffee maker start when Jack came into the kitchen.

  
Jack's arms bracketed either side of Davey. His entire chest was flush with Davey's back. One final time Jack kissed his neck, as soft as before. Davey relaxed against him. He could get used to this side of Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a Curious Incident of the Dog at Nighttime and I tried to express some of my emotions with this fic.  
> I failed. 
> 
> It's 12:23 if there are any mistakes I would love to fix them. 
> 
> Talk newsies with me


End file.
